This invention relates to a 3D kite, particularly to one having a new structure of three dimensions.
Kites have been developed from simple ones to 3D so as to satisfy curiosity of players, as old simple ones are unlikely to gratify consumers' mind of chasing after new things.
A known conventional 3D kite includes a body 10, two upright rods 20 and plural wings 30 combined together.
The body 10 has plural support rods 101 bound with strings to form the body 10, two combining holes 102 for a lower end of two upright rods 20 to fit therein firmly. Each support rod 101 has a connector 100 and a position ring 103 for another support rod 101 to insert and connect with each other. Further, a string 201 is used to tie each upright rod 20 to the body 10 for helping secure each upright rod 20 to the body 10. The string 201 has a position ring 202 at its end to fit with a front end and a rear end of the body 10. Further, an auxiliary wing 203 is attached to each upright rod 20 for receiving wind. One or more hooks 204 are fixed spaced apart on each upright rod 20 so as to fix two horizontal rods 301 of each wing 30 with the hooks 204. And each wing 30 has two horizontal rods 301, and a cloth 302 attached with the two horizontal rods 301 for receiving wind. The horizontal rods 301 are vertical to the upright rods 20, respectively having a thick section 303 to tightly engage the hook 204. Further, a string 304 is tied on each horizontal rod 301, having an upper end tied with an upper end of each upright rod 20 and the lower end tied with the support rod 201 of the body 10, by means of a ring 305 attached with the lower end for the support rod 101 to pass through. Then this conventional 3D kite is done in its assemblage.
However, this conventional 3D kite is quite complicated, taking much time to construct.